


Eye of the Beholder

by tocourtdisaster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tocourtdisaster/pseuds/tocourtdisaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has been called many things in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

Molly Hooper has been called many things in her life: cute, bubbly, a tad bit morbid; once or twice, she’s even been called pretty. But never once has anyone call her beautiful.

She lets Sherlock Holmes manipulate her with compliments, knows the exact moment she falls into the trap every single time, but she still allows it to happen because part of her, buried not nearly as deeply as she’d like, is still a spotty teenager desperate for a compliment, whether sincere or not.

So when she meets Jim and he calls her beautiful, she lets herself be swept away.

**Author's Note:**

> [German translation](http://ahndja.livejournal.com/3536.html#cutid1) by [ahndja](http://ahndja.livejournal.com/).


End file.
